Wers Ddiwethaf
by Symbelmine
Summary: A la única persona que me queda en el mundo, al último ser humano al que he me dirigiría en momentos de crisis, a quién he deseado abrazar por más tiempo del que el cuerpo aguanta


Canción de Hielo y Fuego pertenece a George R. R. Martin, un genio de la fantasía y la ciencia ficción. Mi misión aquí es solo hablar de Arya.

* * *

**Wers Ddiwethaf**

_(Última Lección)_

...

Miró por sobre su hombro, dispuesta a regresar corriendo al barco y pedir que devolvieran lo poco que quedaba de ella a Braavos. Era una lástima que el mar, y con él el barco, ni siquiera pudiesen distinguirse, el Muro era lo único a la vista durante varios kilómetros en dirección al horizonte.

—Mi señora —repitió el muchacho vestido de negro— ¿a quién desea ver?

«A la única persona que me queda en el mundo, al último ser humano al que he me dirigiría en momentos de crisis, a quién he deseado abrazar por más tiempo del que el cuerpo aguanta»

—A Jon nieve —dijo de un tirón, irguiendo la espalda tanto como la estatura se lo permitía.

Los ojos del chico se ensombrecieron de pronto, una nube de calamidad que Nadie vio muchas veces después de entregar la gracia de su dios. Resistió la nueva tentación de echar a correr sin escuchar respuesta, se quedó muda esperando a que él hablara y consiguió con dificultad que no se notara lo angustiada que estaba por una respuesta.

Se quedaron allí tiempo indefinido, con el mundo sonando y viajando a su alrededor como siempre lo había hecho. Él no deseaba decírselo, no quería, una fuerza sobrehumana le advertía que la imponente dama frente a él se desmoronaría al escuchar lo que tenía por decir.

—Él murió, mi señora —la voz le salió suave, musical, como una plegaría.

Ella lo escuchó funesto, desigual, se sintió como la puñalada más honda y menos esperada de todas. Todas sus esperanzas fueron a dar al olvido, la luz al final del peligroso bosque negro que atravesaba no era una salida, sino la encrucijada para otro peligro.

Tragó en seco y se dio la vuelta.

Como una vez hizo en Desembarco del Rey, años atrás, corrió sin mirar al pasado por toda esa franja helada que separaba el mundo conocido de la tierra salvaje e inhóspita de donde provenían los males que la aquejaban. No sabía si iba hacia el este o el oeste, poco le importaba. Su corazón estaba roto, el único fragmento de él que el tiempo y la muerte no habían congelado se había desprendido de la raíz con solo dos palabras: "Él murió". Eso significaba que ya no tenía hogar, ni manada, ni nadie a quien pertenecerle; era la proclama del mundo y el destino que se burlaba de sus vanos intentos por sobrevivir a ellos; le acaban de otorgar la libertad de su linaje, ya de verdad podía ser Nadie… no tenía nada por lo que ser algo.

En el fondo de su corazón supo que aún le quedaba algo.

Se quitó la mascará que llevaba y dejo de fingir tener más edad. Sintió la tibieza del aire frío que le era tan familiar acicalándole el cabello suelto y la mirada helada de ese sol invernal que la vigilaba. Sacó a _Aguja_ del lugar donde la escondía y comenzó a buscar la manera de llegar al otro lado de esa muralla. Quería ver el invierno a los ojos y matarlo, porque se suponía que lo Stark siempre lo sobrevivían.

«Se acerca el inverno.» Arya comprendió al final que seguía teniendo un motivo para vivir, que la venganza principal estaba en el bosque oscuro poblado de cuentos, no en la lista siempre fluctuante que tenía años de existir. El lema de su padre le recordó el otro, el que había repetido los últimos años: «Valar Morghulis. Valar Dohaeris». Es iba a hacer, a honrar a los dioses de su padre con la doctrina del Dios de Muchos Rostros.

Bajó el muro y miró el norte. _Aguja_ descansaba en su mano, peso muerto atado a su conciencia.

_—Primera lección —dijo Jon—. Tienes que clavarla por el extremo puntiagudo._

Cualquiera hubiese dicho que después de eso le había sonreído como idiota, solo ella sabía que era con amor, con decisión, tratando de grabarle su rostro en la memoria para siempre, como el verdadero último regalo que podía darle. De eso consistía ahora su última lección.


End file.
